We'll never be Royals
by DelenaLov3
Summary: Caroline, after a tragic event, goes to an orphanage and meets Klaus Mikaelson. A story of love, frienship and Klaroline. Please read xx
1. Chapter 1

**Bring me back to life**

_**1.55 a.m**_

_I woke up by the sound of screaming downstairs and I looked down and saw blood._

_I was scared by it. In a very tiny pace I was there and saw 3 men, all tall and I bet strong. They were stealing things. One of them shot my mom and I supressed a scream. Tears were running down my cheeks and my mouth was half-opened. I had to run. I'm their only child so I didn't have to worry about saving anyone. I was numb, and my legs were running without a purpose. The tears stopped, when I saw the men running after me._

_And one of them catched me and dragged me by my blonde hair._

_I tried to be free._

_Then the time stopped._

_I couldn't hear them anymore._

_I couldn't see my house on fire anymore._

_I couldn't breath anymore._

_I just grabbed the gun on the disguised man's pocket and pointed it to him. And then I shoot._

_Yes, I was 13._

_Yes, I saw him screaming in pain and I realized I may have killed him. And I ran. I ran without destination. I ran for my life._

* * *

**1rst day**

I got up from the wiry bed of the orphanate and dressed the usual pale vest of the poor little girls that live there. I have no friends here. No happiness. No nothing.

And the people here are mean.

The priest is mean to not talk about the nuns. Sometimes I wonder if they are obligated to take care of orphaned children.

I was downstairs in a bit with my part of the chamber all tidied. But I was late, so the nun with a big wart made me give her my hand and beat me with the ruler. I didn't cry.

Then we were headed to the classes. I didn't listen a thing.

The same image rolled on my head again and again. Blood. Shoot. Death.

And I didn't want to be here. I needed to run away. Quickly. But I didn't move or say a thing. I was almost throwing up and any movement would make me.

When the break time finally came I sat on a bench alone while the other kids played, even though they looked sad too.

One boy sat next to me. He had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

" What are you doing alone?" He asked, in a slow and sad tone. I didn't answer. " What are you doing?"

" Fuck off." I hissed.

" You cannot swear in here, _Barbie_." A tall boy said, with dark hair and light brown eyes.

" Whatever." I said, flatly.

" Oh, is she so sad she can't even say a decent answer?" The boy asked, with a devilish grin. I saw a girl with olive skin and brown eyes approaching us.

" Damon, come play." She asked, her eyes filled with no-emotion. _Damon _didn't obey. She started crying. She was younger than us maybe two years and with that, Damon bent and kissed her forehead, taking her hand.

" Come on, don't cry." His smile was sweet. " Bye, Klaus. Bye Barbie. Come, Elena." Elena looked at us with curious eyes and smiled.

" You seem a couple!" We looked at each other and Klaus smiled. Then Damon and Elena were playing again. I was surprised when I saw the game: drama. The were representing "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespear. And they were pretty good for their age.

" Do you have any hobbies?" Klaus asked. I realized he was British by the accent.

" Nope." I said emphasizing the 'p'.

" Hmm, so... You were never interested in anything?" He asked, his hair getting messy with the wind.

" I've always loved shopping, if that does count." He laughed and I smiled. The first sincere smile I've ever showed in there.

" That _does _count. You could be a model or a stylist."

" Yeah, it would be nice, Klaus."

" So you do know my name. May I know yours?" He asked, politely.

" Not yet. " I joked. " Just kidding. My name is Caroline, but you can call me Care."

" Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He praised with a glorious grin. I blushed slightly and looked to him. My eyes covered with tears.

" I will miss them."

" Who?" He asked. I didn't answer and the nuns were ringing a tinkerbell. I didn't know what that meant. Klaus helped me up.

" Time to school."

And we both came in.

* * *

In the class, I didn't pay attention once again.

The only thing I heard the teacher say was this:

" Now we'll make a test about what I said now."

" Fuck." And everybody listened.

" Come here, miss." The teacher ordered, with a hard glare. I didn't obey.

I ran, ran and ran and locked the bedroom's door the moment I came in. Someone was knoking and I was scared.

" Care, come out." It was Klaus. I sighed in relieve and opened it.

" Come in, quickly." I begged. He did as I told and I locked the room again.

" What you are doing is crazy and you know it." I nodded.

" I do." He sighed.

" Love, you need to get out. They'll catch you either way." He told me and I knew he was right, but I _was _scared.

" I'm scared. " He hold my hand.

" And that's all right. But I'll go with you and accept the punishment with _you._" I smiled.

" No, Klaus, you won't. I won't let you."

" Who says you'll have the choise?" He asked, a boyish smirk taking care of his lips.

" Ok." I agreed. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

" Yeah."

* * *

After the severe punishment I was at the dorm, thinking. My day had been crazy as hell and I've got into _lots _of trouble. Yeah, sure I had a reason, but I got a 'F' in the repeated test. I used to be worried about future, but not anymore. It stopped when I came here, when I saw I'd be there for more 5 years and then I wouldn't have any place to go.

Klaus was sweet and had the same punishment just for me.

I think it was kinda lovely.

When I finally fell asleep, my head full of thoughts, I had so many nightmares I started crying, I mean, real tears.

I heard someone coming near me and I looked at the features. The girl was probably one year younger than me, with blue eyes and blonde straight hair, messy because it was night.

" Who are you?" I asked, lifting up my eyebrow.

" Do you know where Klaus is?" The girl was sobbing.

" In his room, for sure." She was shaking. " I can walk you there. " I said softly. She nodded and mumbled a 'please'.

When we got there, I knew it was dangerous, because girls cannot be in boys' rooms and because it was after the retract and we'd be in loads of trouble if someone found us there.

The blonde little girl broke and I fanned Klaus' body. He opened his eyes and looked at me, frowning.

" What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

I pointed to the crying girl and he almost immediately got up and pulled the girl in his arms.

" Hey, Rebekah. What is going on?" He asked to the blonde. I looked at them and sighed. I didn't really know a thing about Klaus.

" Who is she?" I asked, softly.

" My little-sister." He said, smiling. " How did you find her?"

" She is in my dormitory." I stated, shrugging. " She was crying and looking for you, so I escorted her here. She was really upset and sobbing really hard. Do you know why?" I asked, concern filling my baby-blue eyes.

" Yeah, she has been having nightmares. You know, she was really young when she saw our mother killing herself." My mouth opened in shock. " I didn't see. She did. My mom wouldn't hear her, so she slapped her and Rebekah fell on the floor. Then my mother cut herself. She screamed for help. My father... We never knew him and he doesn't seem to care, because we're here for two years, now. My sister dreams with it almost every nights, and it doesn't help the nuns not letting me sleep with her." He said, sadly.

" I could sleep with her. Maybe then she would be better." The words left my mouth before I could think on them. He smirked.

" Really?"

" Yeah." The sleeping girl on his arms moved and he gave her to me.

" Thanks, Caroline." He said.

" It's ok." The girl made herself comfortable on my arms and rested her head against my chest. Then I knew we were going to be great friends.

He kissed my cheek and sent sparkles all over my body.

I knew me and _Klaus _would be great friends too.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I had lots of work on this!**

**Klaroline fic. No Hayley hate.**

**There will be other pairings, like Elijah and Katherine and Damon and Elena.**

**Please, don't be mean.**

**Review and I'll keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring me back to life**

**Chapter two**

A year has passed since my first day on the orphanage, and yet nothing changed. Just me.

I woke up with Rebekah's tiny body under my right arm and smiled at how peaceful she was. I got up, because I always get up two hours before the nuns make us, so I won't be punished again.

I hate this place more and more everyday.

The good news is I actually have friends here. Who? Our tiny group is Klaus, Rebekah, Matt, Elijah, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon (Salvatore brothers). I had a crush on Stefan last year and he kind of broke my heart, so I cannot forgive him. Not yet, at least. When Klaus found out he beat Stefan for hurting me. He has some raige issues. Elijah is a tall boy and he's Klaus' brother. He is the most polite of all and never breaks his word. Matt is a blue eyed boy, with blonde hair, who is very sweet to all: we call him Mattie. Bonnie is only 9 years old so she loves to play she is a witch and it's cute, so I play I'm a big-bad-vampire. Damon is a tipical bad boy, but he's a good guy and he's s

ped a bit. She is older now and she loves with all her heart, usually getting hurt. But Klaus and Elijah took care of anyone who hurted their baby-sis. And then there's Klaus- and he's indescribable. He is sweet, and at the same time he's one of the bad boys of this place. The nuns hate him for sure and sometimes he makes bad things just to annoy them. He calls them 'grumpy perky witches'. Okay, he may not say 'witches' all the time.

Tyler Lockwood has been annoying me and stalking me and bullying me. I didn't tell Klaus yet because I'm scared, because he said he would _really _hurt me if I did.

I got up and the day was cold and it was raining a lot. I combed my gold hair and put on the orphanage's uniform that is a skirt and a t-shirt and I shivered when the air passed by my body. I was so gelid.

When I got out, was still to early to classes and the nuns are never up at this time because they are a couple of lazy bitches. I saw one new girl coming in. She seemed confused. I was next to her in a second.

" Hey!" She jumped, scared.

" What the fuck?" She hissed, with a cocky grin, rolling her dark brown eyes. Her eyes were cold and she looked like she hadn't eat a thing on a month.

" Who are you?" I asked, with a soft smile.

" Why should I tell you _that_?" She was so mean it kinda hurt me.

" Because I asked nicely, maybe?" I was being sarcastic.

" Being nice is shit." She said, sharply.

" I really want to slap you right now." I replied and a smirk appeared on her lips.

" Good luck. If you make me _feel_ anything, I'll give you a dollar." She was so cold it was like to be on Antarctica in the ice. She smiled devilish at my loss of words. " I thinked so. Now, go away, because I'm not fucking interested on being in this place, with this freaking bitches and supposed 'saints' that have more sins than my father, that is in prison. Oops." One nun was immediately in front of her, and seemed to hear all her words.

" Perky child. I'll make sure you'll never be happy in here." The girl showed the old woman her middle finger, making the 'witch' slap her. She didn't cry. She laughed. She actually laughed.

" Lovely." She snapped with a grin.

" Katerina Petrova... you have some fire. I'll make sure it won't last." The nun said, like if the devil possessed her or something like that. Soo... her name was Katerina. Cute.

" Have fun." Was her only answer, and it was nothing in her eyes. No fear, no sadness, no emotion at all.

" Go to your room. You can go with this blondie, I think it's the same. Forbes, make sure you _never _get up this early again. I don't like useless children eavesdropping." I nodded, not saying a thing.

" Come." I said, coldly. She followed me and laid on the bed, not closing her eyes, looking at the off-white wall. I could swear I saw a tear running down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

This Katerina would be interesting of learning.

* * *

I didn't saw the new girl again after she spat on the priest that was teaching us Maths.

Elena sat next to me in the bench and rested her head on my shoulder.

" Damon and I got into a fight." She said, tears tracing a path from her eyes to her chin. I kissed the top of her head.

" It'll be alright, sweetie." I hugged her closer to me.

" Will you talk to him?" She asked.

" Yes, darling." I kissed her cheek. " I promise." A tear slid down her face.

" I love him." she admitted for the very first time.

" I know." When Elena left, Klaus sat on my side, hugging me close. I could swear my heart missed a beat.

" Love, what's wrong? You seem nervous." I was. Because of Tyler. Because of hiding it. Because I was scared.

" Nothing. I'm allright." I said, with a fake smile. He doesn't seem to buy it, but again he never does.

" Ok." The rest of the break was filled with an awkward silence. The bell rang. I knew it was time to go back to classes, but Klaus did not move.

" Aren't you coming?" I asked.

" I'm not in the mood." He got up and smirked, like a little boy that would make a stupidity ok, whatever. I shrugged and headed to 'school'. We're so poor it isn't even a real school, it's just a place of brain torture and physical too, by the way.

When I was coming in, someone pushed me to the side. I beat my head so I passed out.

When I woke up all I saw was Tyler with a devil grin on his face.

" Now I'll have my fucking fun." He started to try to kiss me. I pushed him away, that enfuriated him. " Feisty."

He kissed me roughly and without passion or love, or anything. It was my first kiss and it was awful.

" GO AWAY!" I screamed. He seemed to be more encouraged with that and started again. I closed my eyes in pain, when he slapped my face.

All I could feel was him off me. Then a scream of pain. I opened my eyes. Klaus.

" I don't think you heard the lady, Tyler!" He punched him and kicked him till Tyler was on the floor, groaning in pain. I threw myself at Klaus and hugged him.

" It was him who has been bothering you?" He asked, his eyes filled with hurt. " Why didn't you trust me?"

" He threatned me..." I whispered. His face was immediately filled with anger. I put him closer. " Please don't hurt him any-more." He didn't move and kissed my hair.

" Love, you know I'll _kill _him if you want me to." I shook my head, with tears still falling.

" Don't." He nodded and dried my face.

" You know we'll be punished for skipping classes, and it will be horrible." I nodded, scared. " It's okay. I'll try to prove them what Tyler did to you, but I doubt they'll believe me. Because Tyler is their saint." We both rolled our eyes.

" We'll try." I didn't answer. "What did he do to you?"

" He... He beated me and-and he... made himself my first kiss." A tear slid down my cheek. He kissed it away and looked at Tyler's unconscious body on the floor and at the marks of the slap and the bruises in my arms and back. He put my t-shirt a bit up and caressed the marks.

" Are you cold, Care?" I nodded. He took of his coat and put it on my shoulders, carefully.

" Thank you." I muttered. He simply smiled and kissed my cheek, the place where Tyler slapped me.

" If he _ever _hurts you again, I kill him." Klaus informed me, and Tyler groaned in frustration. He was awake, so we ran out of there.

" I got an idea." I said, smirking. We put him into the closet and locked it, giggling and headed to the big sallon, he gave me his hand and I took it.

Luckily, the teacher was too busy punishing a girl and he didn't see us coming in. We sat on our places, like if nothing happened.

The priest looked at us confused but rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'Fuck it'. We laughed with our eyes.

And I was falling in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thanks for being reading this story. It means a world to me.**

**Please review, if you want this story to keep going. Review ideas too.**

**Thanks for following, favourite or reviewing and with that, keeping me going.**

**There are people very into the story and that makes me happy.**

**We'll never be Royals**

**Chapter three**

It has been a month since Tyler did that to me. Of course, Klaus wanted to _kill _him, but I made him control himself, because Tyler isn't worth the trouble.

My relationship with Klaus has shaken since I discovered I was in love with him. I don't talk to him as much as before, and I always look away when he locks his blue eyes with mine.

This place is getting worse. I cry almost everynight because I miss home. Klaus has been a bit worried, but I always push him away with shaped words.

The new girl, Katerina, is still too lonely. She never seems to smile, but she doesn't cry neither. She has surely a big secret.

Elena is growing up a bit and seems more into Damon every day, although she started dating Stefan. As her best friend I tell her to break up almost everyday. And I care about the Salvatores (both of them) too.

I don't hear music since last year and I miss that too. I don't know how is the world outside, and I don't go shopping ever. The only thing I wear is the same clothes everyday and my hair is a mess without the good shampoo. I don't know how Stefan manages to keep his 'hero-hair' always good.

Klaus has been making out with some whores that live here too. I'm a bit jealous.

Bonnie and Elena's brother are so cute and they call boyfriend and girlfriend to each other, claiming that they'll be married when they grow up. Elena loves Bonnie and so do I.

A new girl entered this shitty place. Her name is Hayley Marshall. She is lonely too, and that makes me sorry for her. I think I want to be friends with her, even though she's shy. Oh, but don't think she's weak. A boy (Tyler) tried to force her to kiss him and she sent him with broken ribs and nose. She took her punish good, as well.

So, I woke up earlier than I should (but I always do) and dressed in my pale dress, I went to see if Rebekah was ok. In fact she has been having nightmares almost every night this month. She was awake, looking at the ceiling.

" Bekah, are you all right?" She didn't answer. I sat next to her. " I'll call Nik, okay?"

She started crying. " Make it stop, Care, please." I kissed her forehead and got to call Klaus.

When he came with me, Rebekah's bed was empty.

" Where the hell is she?" He asked, almost screaming, making me put a hand on his mouth.

" Shh, we'll find her."

We heard cried from the bathroom and the door was locked, so we officially found her.

" Little sister, come out, love." He asked, softly. When she didn't answer he got mad. " REBEKAH COME OUT ON THIS INSTANT!"

I pushed him away with a murder glare.

" Darling, come out." My voice was soft and demanding at the same time. I heard the door opening and sent Klaus a glare saying 'I told you so'. However, we got shocked when saw Rebekah. She was a mess. Her hair was all over the place, her face pale and her body shaking.

" Ni-Nik, it-it's bleeding." She said, shaking, showing us her wrists. " I-It doesn't S-stop."

He ran to her and held her wrists, with an angry face. " Did you do this?" She looked down. " Answer me, Rebekah! Did you do this?"

" Y-yes." She said, between sobs.

He didn't say a thing. He pressioned toilet paper to her cuts and sat his sister on his lap. Then I rived a piece of my sheets and bandaged it on her wrists, firmly. It took ten minutes for it to stop bleeding totaly and the girl had fell asleep into Klaus' hold.

When she woke up (twenty minutes before the classes started), Klaus put her on her feet and she looked away, shame consuming her.

" What happened for you to do this?" He asked, coldly.

" I-I dreamed with mom killing herself everynight and t-telling me to do the same. I-I'm so sorry..." One tear slid down her cheek and Klaus dried it, with a soft smile.

" Don't ever hesitate to call me when that happens." He ordered, still a bit mad. " Don't leave me." He whispered, a bit more to himself than to us.

" Does it still hurt, Rebekah?" I asked, much softer than her brother.

" Not much, but that's ok." She stated, shrugging.

" What do _you _mean?" Klaus roared.

" Hm..." She seemed nervous and scared of telling him she was in pain. He looked at her shaply.

" I don't even know who you are anymore." With that, he left, leaving Rebekah with mouth opened and with tears bright up on her blue eyes.

" I'm sorry..." She whispered. And she left to. Leaving me with myself. I needed to talk with Klaus, because obviously Rebekah couldn't survive without him. They are brothers. And that'll never change.

I ran to Klaus, but he was gone. Where the hell did he go? Dammit. I needed to go classes.

* * *

When I got the class, the principal was there, with a crazy face and a ritch clothing.

" Well are all the students present?" We got up in 'respect', but I call it fear. " Then you'll see what happens when you try to kill yourself in _my _place." My eyes went wide when I saw the girl next to him, Rebekah.

" Oh god." Where the hell was Klaus when I needed him?

" This little brat, was found in her room with bandages filled with blood." He stated, darkly and then smirked. " And now... The punishment."

I couldn't look. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the screams of pain Rebekah dropped during her punishment. This is why I hate this place, they treat us like fucking animals.

Rebekah didn't usually cry during the punishment, but this time, she was sobbing uncontrolably.

" This girl won't have the right of lunch during the next week, understood?" The nuns nodded, with a cold glare.

When the break time was on, I went to look for Rebekah. No such luck. Then I went to find Klaus. He was sitting on a bench, emotionsless.

" Hey." I said.

" Hey, love." He answered, his tone sad. I kissed his cheek.

" Are you ok?" I asked, worried.

" Not really." He sighed and I rested my head on his chest.

" I'm worried about her, Klaus." I said.

"The director found out and he punished her bad enough for her to be sobbing like hell."

" What?" He asked lowly.

Soon as he said that, we saw Elijah walking. Elijah had a girl on his hold. He had a girl's head on his chest and looked concerned. When I recognized the girl I couldn't believe it. Katerina.

Elijah sat on other bench, whispering words to the brunette while she trembled and he kissed her hair gently. I took Klaus' hand and we headed there, curiosity filling our bodies.

" Hey brother." Klaus said, smirking. " Who is the girl?"

" Katerina Petrova." I said, nodding my head. " Wasn't that the girl that didn't let anybody in?"

Katerina didn't move on Elijah's hold, but I could see her pinching Elijah's old shirt even more.

" Let her be." Elijah said, lowly, kissing her head once again. " She had a long day." He whispered.

" And your sister didn't?" Elijah rolled his eyes at Klaus' comment.

" I talked to Rebekah, Klaus. She is hurt and your words were reckless and cruel. She thinks you don't love her anymore." Elijah said, surprising me. "And I know you do, behind that bad boy farse. You know... We need to try to fix her. Together. As a family. We don't have anyone else, Klaus." Klaus nodded towards his older brother and grinned.

" Well, nice to meet you Katerina. I heard you are one of the bad ones. Don't you dare to hurt my brother, because he seems to care about you." Klaus said. I saw Katerina turning around and looking at him in the eyes with her puffy red eyes and nodding.

* * *

After Klaus talking in private with Rebekah, he came to me. It was night and he was escorting me to the room.

" I missed you. Missed us being like this, you know." I said, smiling. He laughed. But it wasn't a sarcastic or bitter laugh, just an innocent laugh, with sweetness.

" I missed it too, love. You know, you are one of the best people I've even met." He admitted and I blushed.

" Well, you are a good guy."

" A good guy? Are we talking about me?" He asked, lifting up his eyebrow. I nodded.

"Thanks." I whispered.

" For what?"

" Fo being here for me. For protecting me for Tyler. For being like this. For taking care of me. For being my friend. For making me feel loved, for-" He kissed my lips, and I immidiately kissed him back. It was a soft kiss, nothing like Tyler's. When he pulled away I looked at him in surprise and he nodded at me.

" Goodnight, Caroline." With that, he turned away and left.

I took my hand to my lips and smiled at the thought of his lips on mine. It was my first kiss, at least to me.

Katerina opened the door of the room and smirked at me.

" You seem like a silly girl in love." She said, with a soft smile.

" Yeah, so do you, by Elijahhhh..." I mimicked a childish voice and stick my tongue out. When I noticed a pillow hit my face.

" Ohh, shut up!" She winned and we laughed together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, more reviews!**

**You make me _so _happy.**

**Always open for sugestions, so please review it! **

**We'll never be Royals**

**Chapter four**

It has been almost a month since my first kiss with Klaus, and I still can feel his lips on mine. I want to get out of this place. Today, I wasn't feeling good. Actually, I was feeling like hell. My head was pounding and I was feeling like vomiting all the time.

When I woke up, I vomited all the little I ate last night. I got up and looked at the mirror. My face was pale as a ghost and my lips were dry. I had circles under my eyes and my eyes were red.

I quickly dressed up in my pale clothes and my body was hot, too hot. I was sweating. What the hell?

" Care, are y- Oh my God!" Katerina exclaimed, at the sight of my face. Thanks for making me feel better, Katty.

" I don't feel well..." I muttered. Rebekah got up and was next to me in a second, hugging me. She is so sweet.

" Let's go to Nik." She said.

" No, please, girls, just let me go to classes." I sighed.

When the bell rang, I sat on my place and avoided any visual contact with anything. My head was aching even harder, and I was going to puke. I couldn't. I'd be punished for dirting the old awful torture room.

I was about to pass out. I put my hand on my forehead. It was burning.

I started shaking, getting up.

" What are you doing up Miss?" The priest asked, bitterly.

I couldn't feel my legs so I ran out of the room. I'm feeling so bad.

The break, everybody is talking about my missbehaving and I thank god the principal of this shitty place is on vacation of not doing nothing.

Klaus was immediately next to me, an angry expression on his face.

" What the hell happened, Caroline?" I didn't answer or looked at him. My sight was becoming weaker and weaker.

" Care?" He asked, concerned now. I wonder if he is bipolar or something like that.

The darkness consumes me and the last I see is my body falling on the grass where I was sitting.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in Klaus' bed. I could smell it.

" You're awake, love." He stated softly. He drove the pan into a bucket of water once again and put it against my forehead.

" Klaus... I'm dizzy." He nodded and gave me something to vomit on. I quickly did it while he pushed my hair back.

" Lay with me, please. " I asked, weakly. He complained and went under the covers with me, pressing his body against my own. I hugged him tight, in pain. His eyes were filled with sadness, because he hates seeing me suffering.

Tears fell down my cheeks as my head ached a bit more and he put the wet handkerchief on my head, calming me down a bit.

" Kl-Klaus... Why are you here?"

" Because you're a princess." I smiled slighly and kissed his cheek.

" They'll punish you."

" The door is locked from the inside." He smirked. I cough and his face turns into concern and care. He looks beautiful as always. " What is hurting you, love?" He asks.

" I'm tired." I mutter.

" Then close your eyes and sleep, love." He answers and I shake my head.

" Not tired like that." I sigh, tears in my eyes. " I don't want to be here. I want to go home. People are bad here. They hurt you." My voice is filled with innocence and he kisses my forehead.

" Darling, you know they can't hurt me." He said. " No one can hurt me, Caroline." His voice is barely a whisper.

" We both know that's not true." I say. He doesn't say a thing. He stays there, next to me, not caring about anything else.

" I want to leave, too, you know." He says. I turn around, staring into his deep eyes. " But where would I go?"

" To the end of the world." I whisper. He smiles. " Would you go with me?"

" Yes, love, I would." He says, softly.

" When will us leave?"

" When we're old enough." He says, sadly.

" I'm old enough right now." He looks at me like I'm crazy but it doesn't matter at all because he know I'm brave enough to leave. I want to kiss his lips once again and make him run away with me, but I'm scared of rejection. Maybe one day I'll be able to make him leave with me. Maybe I'll never be.

" I promise, Caroline, that we'll leave soon. Leave to find happiness and love. Leave to the end of the world. Damn, I'd go to hell and back just to make you feel happy." I kiss his cheek, softly. " I love you, Caroline."

He said it, he actually said it. I blush.

" Will you love me forever?" I ask, insecure.

" Yes."

" What if I wasn't here?" I ask him and he faces me.

" I'd be still looking for you. I can't walk away from you, Caroline. I don't think I'll ever be able to..." He says. " Because you are my world. without you, I'm like sea without waves, sun without light, art without colour. Without you, I would never know who I am."

" And who are you?" I ask, curious and still warmed by his speech.

" I'm yours." I smile and kiss his lips. First it his gentle, but it becomes passionate in a minute, filled in need.

When he breaks the kiss, he seems scared and gets up. " Where are you going Klaus?" I ask, scared. A wave of pain passes in my heart, terrified to be without him.

" I don't know." He confesses.

" Why?"

" What?" He asks, in confusion.

" Why would you love me?" I ask, sighing. " I'm just another girl, in this big world. I'm not gorgeous, I never had a boyfriend, I won't have sex with you... yet. I'm not smart, I'm complicated, I'm stubborn, I don't know who I am. I'm insecure, I'm orphan, I was forced to give my first kiss. My parents died in front of me, I'm ill and I can't even take care of myself."

His mouth opens in shock.

" I just don't get it."

" I love you because you're brave, stubborn, complicated, intelligent, insecure, because you are strong enough to smile although you've been through a lot. You have that look that says 'you won't never know me' and the truth is I'm just as complicated. You complete me and I love _all _your imperfections. You are my life."

I hug him.

" I love you, Klaus." I whisper in his neck. " And I'll forever. "

" Will you?"

" Yes."

And we fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh god do ya have any idea how much I love you, your reviews, follows or favourites?**

**Thank you so much.**

**So this is an important chapter in the story, I think.**

**Please review with some ideas, I love making your dreams true.**

**Summary:**

_A big disclosure happens in the orphanage and our Blondie starts falling deeper and deeper in love._

_This chapter has Klaroline._

_Jealousy here. it is the biggest chapter so far and gave me lots of work. Hope you appreciate. If it has 10 reviews I'll update the day after tomorrow. If now, we'll see. Kisses._

**We'll never be Royals**

**Missunderstood love- Chapter 5**

So... do you know how love feels like? When you think about love you tend to think about butterflies in your stomach or kisses and hugs. Love is nothing like that.

So you know how it's like to be punched in the stomach? And then stabbed with a big knife? And then have my blood drowned. That's what loves feels like.

Since the day I'm better Klaus and I don't talk about 2 months, not counting the occasional 'heys' or 'wazzups'. We used to talk all the time since he is like my best friend and I miss him so much, although I won't admit it.

I get up every day without any pourpose. I wake up, get dressed, eat, feel alone, cry and go sleep again. All over and over and over again.

So, today wasn't different at all.

Rebekah woke me up and I checked if she hurt herself, like I do everyday. Klaus' idea. However, I agree with this one, because I love Rebekah like if she's my own little sister and I know she does feel the same. Rebekah and Katherine (she stoped liking her name, and wants us to call her that) are my actual best friends. The kids here aren't that bad, excepting the snobby girl and her subdits: Madeleine. Even her name sounds popular. Yes, in here there are popular and nerds too. I'm between both. The girl is beautiful, I admit. She is brunette, with green and brown eyes and with caramel perfect skin. Gosh I hate her, she seems a fucking barbie. And the worst of all is that Klaus seems kinda interested in the bitch. She is always flirting and that perv actually gives her change, expecially when I'm around. I hate them. Both. Not that I'm jealous or anything, I mean... That would be _really _stupid, right?

So... Today the day wasn't exactaly boring. In fact, I met a new girl. She has fire. Her name is Hayley. Hayley Marshall. I like her because she does not believe in love, or fairytales, or happy endings. Her parents abandoned her, they just left a poor girl in the middle of the forest. She is Rebekah's age.

However Madeleine decided to mock Hayley. And yes, Hayley actually slapped her. In the face. She was punished for sure. She didn't seem to mind.

I was sitting on my usual bench, with Bekah, when Matt stepped by there.

" Hey." He said to me, blushing. What the hell. He has been strange since last month. He doesn't stop blushing and looking at me in a loving way and once I saw my name writen on his wrist, with a head next to it. Rebekah is in love with Matt, he can't just do that.

" Hum, hey?" I said back, rolling my eyes at his shyness.

" You look really pretty, Care." He belauded. I smiled. He's so not my style.

" Look, Matt, what are you doing?" He looked confused. " I mean... you never eulogized me before, why now?"

He sighed. " I think I like you." I saw Rebekah's eyes narrowing and hurt passed trough her face, before she hid it.

" Matt... Look... I-I... I like another person. I'm sorry but you can't live in an illusion. I know you'll find the one" I looked at Rebekah, and she just shook her head. " You are younger than me, and I fell in love. " I sighed at my own words. " I'm so sorry."

" Yeah, whatever" He said, shrugging, but I could see tears bright on his sea-blue eyes. Rebekah touched his arm, comforting him. He is the same age as her. He dispeled her hand, in a rude way. By luck or not, Klaus showed up, and his lips pressed in a tight line when he saw this. He knew about Rebekah's crush on the Donovan boy, and wasn't very excited about it. He held the boy by the collar of his shirt.

" What the fuck did you do to my sister?" He asked, bitterly.

" I-I'm sorry." Matt said, scared. Klaus has that effect on people. I really like the kid, so I pushed away Klaus from Matt.

" Caroline, I love you, but if you ever do that again, I'll lose my control." He said, his tone grueling and firm. I looked down, I just couldn't help but see that Rebekah was struggling not to cry. Klaus must have realized that too, because he shook his head to her in dissaproval.

" Touch my sister again and I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Matt nodded and left. Rebekah made a move to leave as well, but Klaus hold on her harm, harshly.

" Not so fast. What happened?" He asked. Rebekah looked down, tears finally excaping from her eyes. He hugged her tigh and kissed her hair.

" M-Matt l-likes C-Caroline." She says, between heavy sobs. He lifts up his eyebrow.

" Oh... Really?" He asks. I nod.

" I told him I didn't like him like that back so he was upset and Rebekah tried to solace Matt and he pushed her off." I said, sadly. "It was rude." He nodded.

" Tell me if he is ever _rude _to any of you again, ok?" He asks, although it is more like a demand. We nodded and he made a move to leave. However Rebekah held onto him tighter and with a sigh, he hugged the girl. I smiled. That was so cute. I wish I had a brother. That reminded me of my family and tears immidiately were up on my blue eyes. Klaus gave me his hand. I smiled and suddently I wanted to feel his lips on mine once again.

When Rebekah left and after the second round of several mental pain and seeing another girl being hardly punished, he sat on my side, my head on his shoulder, once again.

" I really wanted to kiss you today." I said. Then I covered my mouth when I realized what I just said.

" It's okay." He says. He puts himself in front of me and kisses my cheek. I blush.

I can't take it anymore.

It's just too much.

I kiss him hard like never before. I open my mouth and his tongue slids inside of it, our tongues fighting over control. He wins, obviously.

We kiss during at least a minute and then we give small pecks on each other's lips.

" Do you like Madeleine?" I ask, suddently. He laughs. I blush in anger. How can he laugh? Does he really like her?Is this a joke to him? Doens't he love me? Insecurity overtakes my body and a tear slides down my cheek.

" Love, of course I don't like that snobby little bitch!" He laughs. " She is always trying to have someone into her pants. I like a challenge. I love you, sweetheart." I kiss him passionately once again and he smiles in the kiss.

" I love you, Klaus. I'm afraid you won't love me back." He shakes his head at my 'silly' statement. In fact, he seems to make fun of me. I don't know.

" I love you back, believe me."

I smiled and nodded, mumbling a small 'ok'.

" You know, this is _really _cute, but I prefer when it is more fire." Katherine's voice echoes. Klaus groans. Although he'll _never _admit it, he admires Katherine. She may be bitchy, but a great friend at the same time. She doesn't fear weakness. She doesn't fear nothing. She lives like hell.

" Oh, yeah, Katerina?" Klaus says, rolling his eyes. " When it comes to you and my more-honorated brother, you do not think the same way." She blushes.

" That's so not true!" She whimpers, nervously. She is obviously lying. " Although he is really beautiful."

Klaus laughs and I laugh along. Katerina shows us her tongue.

" However, if I liked him, he wouldn't like me back. He told me he does not believe in _love._" She says, dissapointment on her voice. Klaus grins.

" That's obviously not true. Not with you, anyways." I say.

" Oh, why not, then?" She asks, defiantly. It's the 'Petrova fire' she talks so much.

" Hum, because he looks at you in a odd way, and when I tell him 'Look at that girl' he usually just answers 'She isn't Katerina' and I tell him he is out of his mind, because in fact, he always had a fall for brunettes and I always had a fall for Barbies." Klaus explains. I fold my arms in a stubborn way.

" So, you are appreciating whores from there and then you say you like me." My voice is cold and jealousy takes over my body, and I don't even know why, I mean... We don't date or anything and he may be only playing with me. Maybe I'm just another girl. I don't know.

" Oh, love, none of them can be compared to you. You are sweet and defiant, and brave and beautiful. All in one girl." He argues, making me wonder if he says that to any girl. "No, Care, I don't say that to every girl. Just to you."

Katerina clears her throat, tired of the lack of attention she is getting.

" Remember we were talking about me right now?" She asks, rolling her eyes. Klaus shrugges.

" You know well he loves you, you are just _too _stubborn to accept that, because you don't think you are worth it, sweetheart. You are." He says, and it is sweet for Klaus. He is never this nice to anyone who isn't family or me.

" Ugh! Rebekah is much more usefull in this kind of things." She says, mocking a bitchy tone. " By the way: where is Bekah?" She asks. I look away.

" I don't know. I'm worried about her too. Matt said he liked our dear Caroline." Klaus says, bitterly. I elbow him.

" Shut up!" She screeched. " How did _that _happen?" She asks. " Oh my Gosh, Rebekah must have been so sad." She says, sadly. " I'll look for her, Klaus." She promises. Klaus nods his head in aproval.

" Bye you too. Continue what you were _doing!" _She laughs and I want to slap her. This is so freaking embarassing, dammit.

Being in love just sucks.

The good part is that I feel better now.

I feel alive. I never felt like this before. Not with anyone else. I think about Tyler. When I remember I push him out my head and try not to remember my dad would _kill _him if he was here right now. Klaus wanted to, though.

I'm scared about Rebekah. She loves with all her heart. I'm here for her. I hope she knows that. She suffered enough for a lifetime.

This day was different.

I don't want to fight the feeling anymore. I want to let it drive my life. I may fall, but I can always try, can't I? With Klaus my life is better. Less lonely. He is the happiness in my life. And I'm sorry, but I can't let that happiness go away. Never in my life.


End file.
